Cleared the Air
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: Alternate Ending, one shot, and AU. Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy talks to clear the air.


Cleared the Air

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Alternate Ending to Beast Within, AU.

Up in Titan's Tower, the team is shaken by everything that has happened recently. Beast Boy getting exposed to the chemicals to accused of attacking Raven. The truth is shown that Adonis was the one that attacked Raven at the tower.

In the main control room, Cyborg is having a disagreement with Robin. "You were obviously blind during the first battled with Adonis. They both got exposed, and then you accused BB of attacking Raven". Robin looks at Cyborg. "I know that it was really Adonis that attacked Raven now, Cyborg". Robin said to Cyborg.

Cyborg glares at Robin. "Man, if we lost Raven, you would have blamed it on BB regardless of the outcome of it. You and I both know that BB and Rae do not have the best relationship". Cyborg said to Robin. Robin looks at Cyborg. "I know that. I should have noticed that Beast Boy and Adonis both got exposed. I assumed things and look what happened". Robin said to Cyborg.

Cyborg looks at Robin as he nods to him. "The important thing is to clear the air with BB". Cyborg said to Robin. Robin nods to Cyborg. "Yeah", Cyborg said to Robin.

Raven and Starfire walk in the main control room. Cyborg looks at the girls. "Is everything ok friends"? Starfire asks them as she has a concern look on her face. "Yeah Star, I am going to talk to Beast Boy". Robin said to them.

Raven looks at Robin. "I am coming with you, Robin. I need to clear the air with him". Raven said to Robin. Starfire looks at them. "Is the air need cleaning"? Starfire asks them as she is confused by it. "I will explain it later". Robin said to Starfire. Starfire nods to Robin as he and Raven leaves the tower to find Beast Boy.

Beast Boy is on his part of the shore. He has a deep frown on his face as he shivered on the things he did. "Do you have room for two more"? Raven asks Beast Boy. Beast Boy turns around and his eyes widen as he sees Raven and Robin. "Sure", Beast Boy said to them as the three of them sits down.

Robin looks at Beast Boy. "I owe you the biggest apology, Beast Boy. I assumed that you attacked Raven, and I didn't know that Adonis also got exposed to those chemicals. I should have picked up that something about you changed". Robin said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looks at Robin as he has a solemn look on his face. "Apology accepted Robin, and I owe you an apology Raven for the way I acted". Beast Boy said to Raven.

Raven looks at Beast Boy. "You have nothing to apologize about Beast Boy. That chemical exposer caused it. Plus you saved my life". Raven said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nods to them. "I can't believe I ate meat. It felt sickening for me to do that. Plus Cy will rub it, and he will never let it down". Beast Boy said to them.

Robin looks at Beast Boy as Cyborg. "Don't be so hard yourself man. Even if you did eat it, you were not your normal self. I wouldn't tease you about it". Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

Starfire walk towards them. "Yes friend Beast Boy, we are your friends. The bad Adonis is in jail, and you are still with us". Starfire said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looks at them as he has a smile on his face. "Thanks guys, I feel better about everything. I felt ashamed about what happened that I couldn't look at myself". Beast Boy said to them.

Robin looks at Beast Boy as he remembers as also remembers Terra's sacfrice that caused Slade to fall in a pit of lava. "We cleared the air then, and we should clear the air now". Beast Boy said to Robin.

Robin grins to Beast Boy. "Your right about that". Robin said to Beast Boy as the two shake hands. Cyborg smiles at Beast Boy. "You ready to play some game station". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy has a warm smile on his face. "You are so going to lose". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. "No way dude", Beast Boy said to Cyborg as they race to the game station.

Starfire follows them to the tower as Raven and Robin look at each other. "Do you think he will control his beast form"? Robin asks Raven. Raven looks at Robin. "I think he will". Raven said to Robin as they went to the tower.

End Story


End file.
